The Royal War
The Royal War was a difficult conflict and a trying time for the Galactic Alliance. Origins For hundreds of years the people of Sokkia had remained hidden and secluded. Sokkia resided in the Outer Rim, and so close to the Unknown Regions that it was forgotten long before the Galactic Empire came to power. However, sixty years after the Galactic Civil War ended, it was visited by the son of the long dead Royal Guardsmen, Kir Kanos. Kanos had briefly dated Guena Topas, and had fathered a son, Jak Topas. Topas and his wife and copilot had run into some problems with a Hutt Crime Lord who resided on Sokkia. Subsequently Topas had become immersed into the Sokkian Civilization, which had a large humanoid population. The Sokkians believed that their god, Soca, was Jak Topas, and they made him their king. Using their wealth, Topas paid off his debts and permanently moved to Sokkia. Over the next few years, Topas discovered that his father was the infamous Kir Kanos, and took the name. He also fathered many children with the people of Sokkia, all with whom he gave the Kanos name. In 100 ABY, Topas' son, Raliv Kanos, convinced the Sokkians to create an army and fleet so as to destroy the Galactic Alliance, with a Kanos' at the head. This request differed with the myth that their god Soca was a pacifist. However the army was constructed, though the Kanos clan were unable to convince the Sokkians to send the army into battle. And so the indecision lasted until 349 ABY, when Kent Kanos, a Force user, used the Force to convince the Sokkian tribal leader to attack worlds in the Outer Rim. History In 350 ABY, the Sokkian army, under the command of Kanos and his siblings, attacked a Galactic Alliance outpost on Gyndine and demolished it with their sleek and efficient vessels. This was brought to the Galactic Alliance's attention, and Jedi Grand Master Bria Djo traveled to Gyndine to learn about the attackers. She was able to discover their location on Sokkia, and traveled to the planet to request a treaty. However, under Kent Kanos' orders, Bria Djo was imprisoned by the Sokkians, though Kanos was unable to order her execution. With the capture of Bria Djo, the Galactic Alliance declared the Sokkians a lethal threat, and sent their fleets to the Outer Rim to destroy the army. The Sokkians evaded the Galactic Alliance fleet, and continued to attack their outposts in the Outer Rim, carefully and readily attaining more munitions and ships. By 351 ABY, the Sokkian army was in control of planets such as Boz Pity and Gyndine. The Galactic Alliance, now under the command of Bothan Chief of State Breu Hu'tiya, who had thus far been conducting unsuccessful raids, made a terrible mistake when they sent the 6th Fleet to attack Sokkia itself. During the attack, Kanos revealed the might of the Sokkian army, as well as their numerous fleets that had been hidden and kept on Sokkia. The 6th Fleet was decimated, and the Sokkians continued to push to the Core. Planets such as Baros, Mandalore, and Eriadu were conquered under Kanos' leadership, and the Galactic Alliance began to panic. In 352 ABY, Kanos ordered all of the campaigns led by the Sokkian fleets to be disbanded and for all of their fleets to mass at their new base on Sullust. The Galactic Alliance lost track of the Sokkian fleets and surprised Kanos by attacking Sokkia once again. Kanos had expected the Galactic Alliance to retreat to the Core to protect their planets, but they had instead attacked Kanos' home base, which was, by now, marginally defended. The Galactic Alliance 5th Fleet hammered Sokkia's defenses and took over the planet as well as freed Bria Djo. The Jedi Grand Master, during her captivity, had learned the Sokkians' customs and background, and used this to convince them that the Kanos clan were not human forms of their god Socca, and that they were abusing the Sokkians. Aftermath With the loss of their base and the now reluctant support of the Sokkians, Kanos' army began to lose morale and later battles, and was driven out of the Inner and Mid Rims. Participants *Kir Kanos *Guena Topas *Jak Topas *Raliv Kanos *Kent Kanos *Bira Djo *Breu Hu'tiya See Also Behind the Scenes